


Wild Abandon

by MyrrhHymns (TimoMeneses)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actually a little bit of plot, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, It's kinda kinky, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, smut with feelings, there's so many things I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimoMeneses/pseuds/MyrrhHymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been away from college for way too long and the withdraw hasn’t been easy for Derek, and when his boyfriend finally comes home he finds out it hasn’t been easy on Stiles either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bad day? Go write some porn!  
> Lots of feelings and orgasms.

What first got Derek’s heart racing was the familiar rumble of the old beaten-up jeep. Even if Stiles had fixed the faulty exhaustion pipe Derek would’ve recognized the metal purr anyway. What got Derek’s mouth to go dry was listening to the drumming of his boyfriend’s feet jumping the steps of the stairs, too impatient to use the elevator. All these feelings, however, were nothing compared to the whiplash of finally seeing Stiles after he slid open the loft’s door open. Finally, seeing Stiles after all those weeks was all too much.

 

He was wearing an Oxford dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, the strap of his messenger bag crossed his chest tightening the shirt against his pectorals, outlining his perky nipples. He was wearing denim pants so tight Derek could see just how excited he was about arriving at Derek’s. His hair was a mess, now that it’s longer; it looked like Stiles had run his fingers carelessly through it while driving. His lips were red and plump, worried by his teeth and just begging Derek to bite them. His cheeks were flushed with the effort of racing up the stairs, red skin following his neck and under the hem of his shirt; Derek could imagine it and the mental picture made him drool. Droplets of sweat shined in Stiles' forehead, a single drop felt down into his shirt, leaving a glistering trace in his cheekbones and Derek wanted to lick it so bad it hurt.

 

Stiles let out a huffed breath, cussing. He dropped his bag on the floor with a loud thump and then he ran. He jumped over the couch, his lanky leg almost caught in a cushion and he nearly faceplanted, yet graciously recovered like it was usual for him to trip over couches (it was). He jumped again, higher with arms and legs reaching towards the older man. Derek only huffed and aligned himself so Stiles would fall into his arms and braced for impact. He was almost the same size than Derek, and even though he was slimmer than his boyfriend, he was no lightweight. The landing knocked the air out of the wolf's lungs, but he didn’t drop Stiles; he couldn’t, not with the way Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding him tightly. And oh, how Derek had missed it.

 

Derek had missed him, his smell, the heat of his body against his own, and the way they fit together like they don’t belong anywhere but in each other’s arms.

 

Derek felt the younger man digging his face into the crook of his neck; huffing, smelling, leaving a trail of sweet butterfly kisses that sent shivers down his spine. The younger man was mumbling words against his skin that Derek couldn’t hear, but he could understand. I missed you. I missed you so fucking much. “I missed you too, Stiles,” he said before removing the human's face from his neck, only to trace his nose along the long tendon of Stiles' neck, breathing in the rich smell he missed so much. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Coffee, cinnamon, old books, musk, sweat and the undertone smell it was just pure concentrated Stiles, rich after hours inside a car. He couldn’t resist the urge and licked a long stripe of pale skin drawing a breathless moan out of Stiles.

 

Texting and FaceTime could only do so much, but finally having his boyfriend there in his arms was almost overwhelming, he could feel his knees go weak. He missed him so much. “I missed you too, Sourwolf,” Stiles said, tightening arms and legs around his torso. Stiles missed him too. Derek knew it but listening Stiles saying he felt the way Derek felt made him feel lightheaded and flooded his heart with love. He’s wanted by the Stiles just as much as Derek waned him. He felt cherished in a way he never felt before. Stiles wanted him, Derek wanted him back. Derek hugged him back, his stomach fluttered with the familiar tingling sensation of their touch. Their long, long journey finally brought them together only to snatch Stiles away from him for college. Derek loosened the grip slightly to create some space between them, holding his boyfriend by the rear, to look him in the whiskey smooth eyes.

 

“I love you so much.” Derek let out with a deep voice, vulnerable. Vulnerability he didn’t know he was able to let himself have until Stiles entered his life. A teenager with a buzz cut and short attention span, now a fully-grown man; his hair has gotten longer and he had grown a patchy beard when he was too lazy to shave. To his high school graduation, Stiles had let his beard and hair grow, combing it backward. Derek found that look so sexy they almost got kicked out of the after party at Lydia’s for not so discretely blowing his boyfriend on the pool. The younger man chuckled, held Derek’s face with both hands, thumbs nuzzling the stubble on his cheeks, bringing him back to the present.

 

“I love you too, Derek.” And Stiles kissed him. And Derek kissed him back. Chase and closed lips at first, three innocent pecks just for the intimacy of love confessions. It grew heated as Derek felt his lover’s tongue trace his lips, asking for permission. Stiles always started things with a question, even when it’s clear Derek wanted him, Derek wanted him so bad, Stiles always asked. Derek overwhelmed, opened his mouth to him. Stiles' tongue explored the inside of the wolf's mouth, biting and sucking his lower lip. Derek felt the heat, pooling in his stomach, where he could feel Stiles hardening against him. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but it wouldn’t take much longer. Derek turned around and took a few steps forward, pining Stiles against the wall. Leaving Stiles to support himself for a while, Derek explored his lover’s body with wide hands, learning his curves hadn’t changed these past weeks. Roaming down he squeezed the other man’s ass and smiled against his lips, thrilled with the shiver he felt running through his lover’s skin.

 

Stiles broke the kiss, panting breathlessly. “I missed you so much, Der.” It was Derek's turn to shiver at the sight of his boyfriend debauched; cheeks flushed and mouth, his fucking sexy moth he never shuts, opened and red with want. Derek hunched forward and bit the bow of Stiles’ mouth, both moaning loud. Stiles somehow managed to be both incredibly cute and incredibly sexy at the same time and he wrecked Derek with nothing but look; fuck, his eyes were already blown, the honey of his eyes barely visible. He wanted more. Derek wanted more, he wanted all Stiles was willing to give him. He could feel his own hardness making a tent his basketball shorts. It was a pity Stiles couldn’t see it; he always appreciated Derek’s hard on in that particular outfit, especially because Derek had a habit of going commando with these shorts. He squeezed Stiles’ ass again, pressing the younger man’s hardness against his stomach and he admired as Stiles arched his back, exposing his long neck and moaning loud. The erotic view alone was enough to make Derek rock hard, and the sounds he made had him leaking.

 

“Fuck, Stiles,” he whispered before licking a long lone from the hem of the younger man shirt to his jaw, drawing a stream of curses laced with erotic sounds from the perfect bow of Stiles' mouth. He was going to wreck this neck; the moans were invitation enough for Derek to feast on his neck. He started at his favorite spot, the two moles under his jaw on the left side. He sucked the skin, rushing the blood to the surface; Stiles was perfect like this. Fuck, Stiles was perfect all the time. The older man admired his work; those would be a couple of perfect hickeys. Stiles moaned, impatient. Derek chuckled, growing bolder with his demand and rubbed his cheek against both sides of Stiles' neck; now that adorable flush will last longer.

 

So what if Derek had a thing for necks? Well, Stiles’ neck at least, and even more because he bruised so easily and beautifully Derek wanted everyone to know Stiles was his. He promised a feast and that’s what he was gonna have. Tasting the skin, biting at the pulse point, licking the vein on his right side and leaving a trail of hickeys on the left side. Stiles was more than willing to Derek’s mouth, arching his neck and moaning cusses and encouragements. Derek pulled the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt so he could bite the spot where the neck meets the shoulder and Stiles let out a desperate moan, followed by a stream of “Derek” and “fuck” and “please”, his legs still wrapped around Derek’s waist desperately try to find some friction against his or his lover’s stomach. Derek’s hands were busy holding Stiles’ height while his boyfriend still had his long limbs wrapped around him, but he could still make good use of his mouth. “Take off your shirt.”

 

Stiles nodded, shifting his weight to rest against Derek so there would be some space between him and the wall behind him. With hands too shaky to undo the buttons, Stiles took too long to take off the shirt, the only thing that held Derek from start growling was watching the human’s long sleek fingers moving. In fact, the only thing stopping Derek from licking taking those long fingers and take them in his mouth was the priority of undressing him. When he finally undid the last button, Stiles shrugged off his shirt as if it was on fire, almost falling unbalanced. Derek had already memorized every detail of his lover, yet he took some time do admire his boyfriend’s bare chest, his pecs, the dusk of hair in between them, toned yet solid belly and more hair, starting under his navel and disappearing under his waistband. And his nipples, those goddamn nipples, always so perky and inviting. Derek took the invitation, but he had a wicked plan for them. One last kiss, messy and dirty, open mouth, tongue and clash of teeth. A chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth and from there a tongue to the freckle beside his mouth, licking the abused skin of his neck to his collarbone, one final sniff on his chest hair before reaching the prize.

 

Derek licked flat of his tongue the left nipple, before playing with it with the tip of his tongue. The moans had quieted down, much to Derek’s dislike, so he responded by biting lightly and tracing the tip with his blunt teeth. Stiles responded by almost shouting Derek’s name, so he dragged his smile across his boyfriend’s pectorals, leaving behind a trace of skin flushed by his stubble and saliva. The right nipple was already hard and sensitive with expectation and the small blow of Derek’s breath on it made Stiles’ abs clench. Delighted, he sucked the nipple into his mouth, so hard Stiles moan was stuck in his throat. With the nipple still inside his mouth, the wolf played with the tip with his tongue and his teeth, bit the soft skin around the areola hard enough to leave a sensitive teeth mark. He wished his hands were free so he could play with both at the same time; sometimes, when Stiles is all sensitive and craving Derek he could make stiles come just with his nipples. But not today.

 

Stiles was moving his hips against Derek’s stomach, begging please and Derek and more and close, so he responded by firming his grasp on Stiles’ ass and moving it to give him a rhythm to grind his erection against Derek's body. Unfortunately, this new position took Derek away from his lover’s nipples, but Derek would always give in for Stiles’ sake. It wasn’t a complete loss, because he could make Stiles feel good another way; so he carefully wrapped his lips around the earlobe and sucked slightly. It was like a switch filling Stiles with energy; he cussed and screamed Derek’s name, his legs, weakly wrapped around Derek, began to tremble. Stiles was close, so close. Derek bit the earlobe carefully and licked the beauty mark right behind it. Stiles begged, _begged_ him. “Derek please, plea- _fuck_ ” So Derek took mercy on him, bit earlobe a little harder and tug it between his teeth. Stiles stiffened his body and came with a loud moan, open wide and hips jerking with the aftershock. Breathing heavily, he pulled Derek for a kiss, all mouth and teeth and want.

 

“Bed” Derek managed to say in between kisses, to which Stiles nodded without taking his mouth away from his; it was awkward but worth it. Derek fumbled towards the bedroom, Stiles refusing to take his mouth away from him or unwrap himself away from him. Derek then carefully placed his boyfriend on his bed, before yanking his pants and come filled underwear with a snort. “You ruined your underwear.”

 

Stiles laughed hoarsely. “ _I_ ruined it?”

“Okay, _we_ did” Derek, still standing on the edge of the bed admired Stiles, long, lithe, pale and debauched against his dark sheets, hickeys and bite marks all over his neck, collarbone and pecs, flushed cheeks matching his uncut cock, head red and leaking against his navel, visibly struggling to get hard again after such a short time.

“Admiring the view?” Stiles asked smugly. He knew what he did to Derek and he loved it; and so did Derek.

“Very much so.”

“So am I.” Derek realized Stiles was finally able to see him properly, and he was just like Stiles liked him. Tank top tight against his pectorals and exposing his arms and chest hair; basketball shorts with nothing underneath, showing exactly how excited Derek was by the dark stain of precome in front of it.

“Enough admiring, come here and kiss me!” Stiles demanded with grabby hands, “but no clothes allowed in bed!”

 

Derek stripped quickly and efficiently, wasting no time to rub his skin against the pale skin contrasting with the dark violet sheets, linking his mouth with Stiles’ mouth red and open inviting. Stiles was a feast and Derek was famished. Without taking his eyes away from his boyfriend, he reached for the lube in the nightstand. “Where are you going?” Stiles asked, his voice was still orgasm-wrecked and it generated shivers under Derek's skin.

 

“Nowhere, Stiles. I’m not going anywhere.” He reached a hand to Stiles sex hair, feeling the smoothness between his fingers, lowering to scratch behind his ear, where he loved, tracing his strong cheekbones with his thumb and the outline of his lower lip. Down to his jawlines and neck dotted with the lovely moles Derek loved, Stiles moaned with every shift of Derek’s hand. He kissed his lover’s breastbone and left a trail of kisses as he reached lower in Stiles’ body until reaching the soft hair at the base of his member.

 

“Derek, please…” The plea laced with lust made Derek’s skin shiver again. He licked a long stripe, from base to tip, tasting skin, musk and come before taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. As the distinct taste touched Derek’s tongue, so pure, he hummed. The vibration made Stiles’ dick twitch inside his mouth and he let it go with a pop. Before Stiles could complain about the release, Derek took one of his balls in his mouth and sucked lightly, releasing it shortly after. He kept on licking down the perineum until he found the pucker he was searching for. When he found it Stiles moaned loud and twitched against the tip of his tongue. Derek took a deep breath to compose himself; it took every inch of his willpower to not just thrust his dick inside Stiles, not that Stiles couldn’t take it, but this wasn’t about getting off quickly, this was about making it good for Stiles.

 

“Can you hold yourself?” Derek’s voice was rough already and he had barely begun. Stiles nodded and reached for his legs, holding them high behind his knees. Watching Stiles holding himself up was always the perfect scene for Derek, long fingers digging the skin behind his knees, pale lights imploring to be marked. So Derek reached for the lube and spilled it with an erotic slurp and warmed it with his fingers while sucking a mark on the soft skin of Stiles’ inner tights. They both moaned, although Derek’s was a pleasant moan admiring his mark on such a private part of his lover. Tracing his lubed finger around the tight rim of muscle Derek was careful, it’s been a while for Stiles and even orgasm-lax he was still very tight. Sucking lightly on the flushed head of Stiles’ cock, Derek traced his tongue on the slit playfully while entering his index finger inside his boyfriend. Everything was too much for Derek, the loud moans of Stiles competing with the rush of blood in his ears, the taste of Stiles, now pure and concentrated beads of pre-come sliding in his tongue and the oh so tight heat of Stiles’ inside.

 

“Derek, please- more, I -ah-, I need more…” Stiles begged so desperately Derek could only oblige, swallowing him whole until he could feel his lover’s cock poking the back of his throat and pushing in another finger. Everything was too much for Derek; he wanted to do so many things with Stiles he couldn’t even decide where to start; so sucking his cock with a loud messy slurp he transferred his mouth where his fingers were, scissoring Stiles from inside and held the uncut spent cock with his other hand. Stretching his lover’s hole with both fingers, Derek licked in between them, feeling the stretch with the tip of his tongue.

 

Feeling Stiles twitch and leak against his other hand, Derek couldn’t resist anymore, he needed Stiles. Now. He tapped the hands on the knees so Stiles could drop them and Derek climbed back to bed, his naked body flushing against Stiles and took his mouth on a desperate kiss. Stiles kissed him back hazed and confused. Derek sat on Stiles’ stomach, knees between him and watched his hazel eyes switch between lusted haze and understanding when he reached his lubed hand on Stiles’ dick, sloppily rubbing against it. Before Stiles could say anything, Derek scooped back and aligned the uncut dick against his hole and started sinking it slowly.

 

“Derek, wait!” He froze with his lover’s words, much to Derek’s hole discontent now stretched so good against the tip of Stiles’ cock.

“Something wrong?” He asked breathlessly, resisting the urge to sit down and sink completely on Stiles.

“Don’t hurt yourself, I can... Fuck. I can wait.” Stiles’ face twisted on the last word like it pained him to tell him to stop. That made Derek’s guts twist, he loved Stiles so much. Even when flooded with lust he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Derek, nor put his own pleasure before Derek’s.

“It’s okay babe, I prepped myself before you got here,” Derek answered sinking down Stiles inside himself. Stiles' eyes went wide as if the realization sank in that he arrived home with Derek stretched and slick and ready for him.

 

Stiles felt amazing like he always did, and Derek has missed this. Stiles’ dick was longer than his own, not as thick, but it reached all the good places inside him. Especially like this, under Derek; Stiles loved watching Derek move on top of him, muscles flexing and cock slapping against his abs. Derek didn’t realize he was so close until Stiles reached out to his dick and gathered a single drop of precome that roped between his cock and abdomen with a finger and brought is to his mouth, tasting him. Fuck, he was so close already and he had barely moved. Holding himself on Stiles’ chest, Derek lifted himself up and dropped all his weight on his hips, eliding a moan. Fuck, Stiles felt so good. He rolled his hips and yes, the tip of Stiles cock rubbed against that sweet spot inside him and Derek was a goner. He jumped against Stiles’ dick and rolled his hips, moaning loud as his own dick slapped against his stomach. He was so close he dropped his head backward and closed his eyes, savoring the sensations, but a loud moan out of Stiles made him open them again to take a peek of what made him do that erotic sound.

 

Stiles was watching him with wide eyes dark with lust. His eyes traveled from this face to chest to his abs and cock. His face was so open and loving and lustful it gave Derek a thrilling sensation down his spine and a crooked smirk.

“Like what you see?” His voice was hoarse and breathless, his thighs were burning with the effort, but the nod Stiles gave him made all of it more than worth it; Stiles was speechless. Derek sat straight now, only rolling his hips on Stiles’ dick with constant rotation. With Stiles eyes glued to him, Derek reached for his own hair, raising his arms and showing off his biceps; Stiles gulped loudly. Tracing his hands down his pectoral, Derek teased his nipples feeling the jolt of energy push him closer to the edge; down his abs, Derek avoided touching his dick, reaching down where he and Stiles linked each other, tracing his stretched rim and circling it along with his lover’s dick. Stiles’ eyes were following Derek’s fingers and his right hand was unsurely reaching for the same spot.

 

“Go on.” Derek encouraged and his boyfriend obliged, tracing Derek’s hole around his cock. Feeling Stiles long fingers on his rim, Derek grabbed his lover’s free hand and led it to his mouth. He did what he wanted to do for a long time and traced those long fingers with his tongue, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them, licking the long phalanxes. He loved Stiles’ hands, and they did to Derek, combing his hair, holding his shoulders, grabbing his biceps, linking their hands, jacking him off, fingering him. It hit Derek by surprise when one of Stiles' fingers he loved so much simply slipped inside him with his cock, stretching his rim and burning it so good Derek’s orgasm hit him untouched, spilling hot white come all over his stomach and Stiles’ chest. Breathless, he hunched over to support himself on Stiles.

 

Stiles slipped off of Derek and he groaned, but still couldn’t find the strength to take his face out of his lover’s abused neck.

“You okay, big guy?” He asked with a hint of amusement, it was the first time Stiles was able to make Derek come untouched. The fact alone seemed to bring his words back.

“Yeah.” He answered hoarsely, “I’m just a little surprised.”

Stiles chuckled. “So am I. But I still want you to fuck me.”

Derek groaned with the proposal, his dick twitching with interest.

“Maybe this can help you.” Stiles offered to raise his boyfriend’s chin with a hand.

 

Derek’s eyes were wide with curiosity, and Stiles looked back at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Derek watched as his boyfriend reached a hand to his own come covered chest and smeared it all over his pectorals and abdomen; long fingers tracing his hipbones and dipping his index in his navel, where both their come have pooled. Bringing the index to his mouth, Stiles sucked on it, humming with the taste of the both of them combined. Derek hunched forwards to kiss Stiles, licking his tongue chasing the taste of both of them.

 

The older man was hard and ready again and he reached for the lube that somehow ended up beside Stiles; he spilled it on his hand and reached down for Stiles hole unceremoniously. He started where he left off, with two fingers which Stiles took in unsurprisingly easily. What was a surprise was that Stiles was stretched enough for three and four fingers up to the knuckles with no resistance whatsoever. Giving Stiles a questionable glance, his boyfriend answered Derek. “I got myself busy while you’re resting.”

 

Thanking his boyfriend for a chaste kiss, Derek coated his member with his lubed hand and aligned himself against Stiles. He tried to brace himself for the sensation before entering him. Yet, he wasn’t ready for the tight heat of Stiles, especially with his dick still sensitive from the last orgasm. As he bottomed out, the older man grabbed Stiles’ legs and threw them up his shoulders and bent him in half approaching their faces.

“Fuck Stiles.” Derek moaned against his boyfriend’s mouth. This was Derek's favorite position, facing Stiles and still able to thrust deep into him. Whatever he’d say next vanished when Stiles kissed him, filthy and uncoordinatedly, burring moans against each other’s tongues.

 

In that moment everything was perfect. The time they spent apart vanishing as they pressed closer and closer to each other. Derek pistoning inside Stiles and Stiles digging his nails into Derek’s back, pulling him closer. They talked with their eyes, gazing into each other in wordless love confessions. Loving words, profanities died in their throat, their lips busy just rubbing against each other’s, they could survive the distance as long as they had _this_. Not just the mind-blowing sex, but the intimacy, they cherished and treasured each other.

 

Neither of them knew how long they have been doing this, their senses got overwhelmed and they were lost in each others’ arms.

 

Stiles came first with a muffled cry, cock rubbing against both their stomachs, mouthing Derek’s name on his lips; Derek followed seconds after, burying himself deep inside Stiles.

 

“I love you, Sourwolf.” Stiles whisper before passing out.

 

Derek pressed his lips against Stiles’ and answered the sleepy man. “I love you too.”

 

 

Derek walked to the bathroom with wobbly legs, he almost felt twice before coming back to bed with a large warm wet cloth. He carefully cleaned Stiles, trying his hardest not to wake him up; feather fingers tracing the cloth on his sweaty face, come slick body and between his tights where he was already leaking. He used the same cloth to clean himself quickly, feeling his eyes heavy. The sheets were ruined, but he didn’t want to wake up his boyfriend so a wrecked sheet would do. He placed Stiles head on his pillow before lying down beside him. Stiles instantly turned in his sleep towards Derek, even unconsciously seeking the heat of his boyfriend. Derek pulled the covers over both their naked bodies and threw an arm around sleepy man, finally succumbing to the exhaustion.

 

 

Stiles woke up in a jump, confusion in his features before he recognized Derek’s bedroom, soft morning light peeked through the curtains. Derek was naked beside him, reading a book in Spanish, thin-rimmed reading glasses on; Stiles loved the sight.

“Good morning” His voice was sleep-heavy and hoarse. Derek looked at him with a small smile on his pillow-smashed face. They kissed before he could answer.

“Good morning. You’re up early.” Derek talked against his lips.

“I slept way too early yesterday. How long have I been out?” Stiles sleepily scratched his neck and winced at the tingling. “How bad is it?” he added.

“About twelve hours. And it’s perfect.” Derek answered with a smirk. Smug fucker.

Stiles got up to run to the bathroom, knowing Derek would soon forget the book to admire his rear. Yeah, Derek wasn’t the only smug fucker. When he came back Derek was waiting for him, book and glasses on the nightstand forgotten. Stiles would jump to him if he wasn’t so sore, for now, he’d calmly walk towards Derek, naked and hardening.

 

Their kisses were slow and filthy, the rush of last night long gone; their erections rubbing against each other. Derek held their cocks with a slick hand, and Stiles arm hair stood up with the realization Derek was planning the same thing. Stiles reached down and got some slickness on his own hand. They linked their hands around their dicks and it was a different kind of intimate. Hips still too sore, they did most of the work with their hands. It was fast and dirty and perfect. They came together, after a long while; apparently, they dried out completely on the night before.

 

Derek carried Stiles to the bathroom, claiming he wanted to pay back for being too rough on him; his boyfriend didn’t complain, happy to be in Derek’s arms. They made out under the water more than cleaned their bodies, running their hands on each other’s bodies; leaving when they were out of hot water.

 

Derek cooked them breakfast, eggs, and bacon. Stiles ate gladly, thanking him by washing the dishes.

 

“My dad’s gonna kill me,” Stiles said when they were watching the newest season of Orange is the New Black. Derek was sitting on the sofa while Stiles was lying down, head resting on his lap.

“Why so?” He asked without taking his eyes off the television, the Smart TV Stiles convinced him of buying, fingers carelessly running through his boyfriend’s hair.

“He told me to be presentable for today’s lunch.” He answered pointing to his bruised neck.

“I’m sorry, Stiles.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not,” Derek admitted. Stiles took his boyfriend’s hand from his hair and kissed it.

“It’s fine. I’m not sorry either.”

 

They changed quickly before leaving; Stiles had to look for his spare jeans on his luggage. Derek insisted Stiles had to change, claiming he was “too sexy” for a lunch with his dad. Apparently, it was just an excuse for him to blow his boyfriend on the couch. Stiles didn’t mind, he was a healthy adult with a normal libido.

 

Stiles drove them to his Dad’s and he spent the first fifteen minutes avoiding looking him in the eyes for the first fifteen minutes. So maybe he was a little sorry, but it didn’t last long. His dad really liked Derek, both for proving him he could take care of his son and be able to keep him on the line. Okay, not really. His dad was wary at first, but after grilling Derek a little and asking him what his intentions towards his son were, he accepted their relationship. And they both shared the love of baseball and basketball.

 

The lunch went uneventful, small talk about college, work and the plans for the long weekend. Stiles told his dad they were planning on going out and buying Derek a new suit for his next interview. It wasn’t a total lie, they were going to buy the suit alright, but their actual plans were boning and naked cuddling until Derek’s room smelled like a monkey cage. His dad didn’t need to know that much, the evidence on his neck was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up having a whole lot more than just sex. I just kinda went with it, and that's the result. If you know how to tag half of it, so let me know how to tag it!  
> It's my first time posting smut, so have fun!  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing.


End file.
